Dahlia Pond
Dahlia Pond is a character who was featured in the first story. She has the title of Super High School Level Gardener. During the third chapter, she snaps under the stress from the third motive and murders both Keiboru Teshima and Samson Zimmerman. Appearance Dahlia has salmon coloured hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders. She usually wears a magenta coloured bandana that has a light blue flower clip that's tied to the left side of it. Her eyes are a forest green colour. Her outfits consists of a tan coloured jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath, she wears a mint green t-shirt. She also wears a knee-length light blue skirt, a pair of grey tights and a pair of tan sandals. Some of the other students have told her that her tights break off the colour coordination that the rest of her outfit has, which she acknowledges. Personality While Dahlia isn't shy when compared to Webber, she is clearly nervous when meeting new people. She tries her hardest not to get nervous, having a desire to kindle relationships and make new friends. She still has difficult in doing so because she pays too much attention on their body language. She shows she hates being touched by other people, no matter who they are. If anyone approaches her suddenly, she will get nervous and back away. If someone does touch her, she will scream and back away further or in some cases, retaliate. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Dahlia grew up in Oxford, England. Her mother died when giving birth to her so her father was left to take care of her and her older brother. According to her, her father worked hard to make sure they were happy and that he was being a good father. Her love for gardening started when her father started to ask for help with tending to her late mother's garden. She found working on the garden to be calming so she would do a lot of the work herself. Eventually, her father le her and would compliment her on how good she was in taking care of them. City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Like the other students, Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Relationships Webber Track Webber and Dahlia seemed to have had some similarities to each other. Both were a bit shy and awkward when talking to other people. However, Webber noticed that Dahlia was more willing to speak up for himself almost immediately. Regardless, the two got along. Their Free Time Events expand on this as Dahlia becomes very comfortable around Webber. She shows discomfort at first, but explains it's mostly because she feels discomfort when she first meets a stranger. By her fifth one, she feels comfortable about admitting the thing that happened to her. Samson Zimmerman Trivia * Dahlia is English, coming from Oxford, England. * Dahlia's report card states: ** She likes sakura flowers and roses and dislikes bouquets. ** Her blood type is A. * Her last name is a shout out to the character, Amy Pond, from Doctor Who. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters